


Reasons: Numbers 1 thru 20 - Why the Truth is King

by Lynx212



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Action, Adolescent Sexuality, Angst, Bisexuality, Humor, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth will set you free... or put you in deep sh*t… it’s a coin toss really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reasons: Number 15 of 20

**Author's Note:**

> This is a nonlinear work of fiction so it is not an error that Reason 15 is the first one ^_^

He knew he had to quit this _lying by omission_ thing he had going on with Richie. It was only a matter of time before the teen genius figured him out anyway. It wasn’t so much that he didn’t want to tell Richie it was… well he didn’t know _how_ to tell RIchie. Virgil knew that once the cat was out of the bag his best friend and partner against crime would have a thousand and one questions.

The first one probably being, “How in the hell did you go from fighting Hotstreak to fucking him?”

It was truly an odd transition but one not as hard to make, as Virgil would have once thought. He knew how lame the phrase,  _it just happened,_ would sound but to be honest that’s the truth of the matter. He didn’t think it was a plan on the redhead’s part and he sure as hell knows it wasn’t a plan on his so what else could one say?  

Done with this circular, mixed up thinking Virgil slips into the Gas Station of Solitude only to find two pairs of eyes staring at him, one pair blue and livid and the other pair green and a weird mix of pissed and hurt… both wanting an explanation.

All Virgil could do was smack his forehead and say, “Fuck!”


	2. Reasons: Number 1 of 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth will set you free… or piss your sister off… it could go either way, depends on her mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'll start telling you all how Virgil got in the pickle you saw him in, in Reason 15.

Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!

Why in the hell must that hotheaded bastard always decide to make trouble when I have other plans? Serious plans like being there for my family when the Center gets a new pool and there’s a party to celebrate the occasion. No, instead of sitting by the new pool sipping on cola I’m chasing after hothead.

I am so not looking forward to explaining to Sharon why I had to rush off. I know Pops and I just need to tell her I’m Static but the time never seems right and she’s always ticked off about bang babies as it is. Adam seems to be the only Meta human not on my sisters shit list these days and I think even he’s riding a thin line now.

By the time I corner Hotstreak in his stolen ride I hear the familiar sound of Gear’s rocket boots to my left and I know he’s just as pissed as I am. He was at the party too but stayed behind so we wouldn’t be so obvious.

The fight is over quick and easy due to my temper and Hotstreak not putting up his usual fight. It was almost as if he was just out to rile everyone up instead of causing real trouble. Either way his antics kept me from the Center and I’m still mad as hell. With him dealt with Gear’s on his way back to the party to spin a cover story to Sharon for my absence, leaving me to deal with Hotstreak and the cops.   

 


	3. Reasons: Number 2 of 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth will set you free… or drive you insane… it depends on how you look at it.

I just can’t catch a break.

I save the city from bang babies and bank robbers alike only to come home and get chewed out by my sister for being irresponsible. I leave and go to Burger Fool only to run into Daisy and Frieda who proceed to chew me out for being a lousy friend. I leave there and go to the Gas Station only to get chewed out by Richie for being in a bad mood… so I take me and my bad mood out on the streets of Dakota wanting nothing more than to be left alone.

It's been nothing but shit since the pool party, and considering that was a week ago, I am more than sick of it.

To make matters worse I have a new problem to contend with. There's nothing like realizing Brad Pitt makes your pants just as tight as Angelina does. This is a helluva time to have sexuality issues and revelations. Don’t I have enough issues to deal with? Do I really need to add this to everything else going on in my life?

I can see the headlines now: Dakota's Hero Bat's for Both Teams.

That's it! I've had it! I'm headed out to one of those islands.

I need to blow stuff up.


	4. Reasons: Number 3 of 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth will set you free… or tire you out… you can never tell how that chip is going to fall

Days turn into weeks and my mood hasn't improved. It’s a fact that every Bang-Baby in the city becomes aware of. People are saying things like, Static means business, he’s not playing around. It’s fine by me that they start laying low but now the non-metahuman crimes have picked up. Today it’s bank robbers and they are armed to the teeth. By the time I hand them over to the cops, I’m beat and in need of some peace and quiet. 

To the old city park it is. 

It’s in a nearly deserted part of town so imagine my surprise when I see none other than Hotstreak laid out on a bench. I start to turn around but think, _fuck it,_ as long as he doesn’t start a fight I’ll let him be. I’m so pissed I don’t even hide my presence as I stroll up to him.

I can tell he tenses but doesn’t move. When I pass by he says, “I don’t want any trouble Sparky.”

“Good, I’m not in the mood to deal with you either.”

Red brows arch in surprise, “What has you in such a pissy mood? You’ve been on edge for weeks.”

“Just because I obey the law doesn’t mean I don’t have my own problems,” I snap not even knowing why I bothered to answer him.

“Chill out Hero nobody said your life was fucking roses.”

“Go away and leave me alone, Hotstreak.”

“Fuck you Sparky I was here first. If you don’t like something, you leave.”

He’s right and for some reason this realization strikes me as funny as hell. Before I can stop myself I start laughing.

“What’s so damn funny,” he asks as he sat up and glared at me.

“I just realized we’re in the middle of an old park fighting over a bench like a couple of fourth graders arguing over a toy.”

“Yeah, well I swore I’d never grow up so fine by me, Flyboy.”

“Why am I even talking to you?” I ask as the question crosses my mind.

“Beats the hell out of me.”


	5. Reasons: Number 4 of 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth will set you free…or open your eyes… the world is full of surprises

Another week goes by and my demeanor has only improved by a margin of 18.435 percent. At least that’s the tally according to Richie. I think there’s been an improvement of at least 25 percent but who am I to argue percentages and statistics with a genius. 

A genius that’s been poking and prodding me with questions and pointed looks for a while. Richie knows me too well and he can tell something besides the normal, “teenager who moonlights as superhero,” drama is going on in my world. In lieu of spilling my guts before I’m ready, I tell him as soon as I work it out in my own mind he’ll be the first to know. 

He smiles at my response and offers to buy me dinner at Burger Fool. 

We place our orders, sit down, and wait until they call our number. We are in the midst of discussing the latest issue of Plant-man when a hushed whisper floats through the restaurant. 

When we look up, we see none other than Francis Stone placing an order at the counter. We watch him warily but he does nothing but lean on the wall off to the side waiting on his food. The people in the back get his food done ASAP and to our shock, he pays then leaves without a scene. 

“That’s a first,” Richie says. 

“What is?” I ask only to get a look of disbelief from Richie. 

“Redheaded flamethrower, in public, no one’s screaming and nothing’s on fire.” 

I nod even though I don’t agree. Hotstreak can’t be causing trouble all the time, if he did, we’d never have a day off like we did today. 

Maybe seeing him chilled out on a park bench like the any other average Joe opened my eyes a little.


	6. Reasons: Number 5 of 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth will set you free…or stun your enemies…either way you cut it, that rocks.

I’m patrolling the West side of the city while Gear covers the East. I was about to call it a night when I catch a glimpse of Ferret ducking in an alleyway. I follow the sniveling man and when he leads me to a little meeting between some of the members of the Meta-Breed I hide and decide to eavesdrop. Should this be below me? Probably. Will that fact stop me? Not a chance.  
  
When I round the corner I can see Ebon at the back of the alley spouting off some poorly thought-out plan to score some easy money and everyone is going along with it but Hotstreak.  
  
“You got a problem with my plan, _Francis?”_ Ebon sneers.  
  
“Call me that again and your shitty plan will be the least of your concerns.”  
  
The others are snickering but trying to hide it and only quit when Ebon glares at them.

“So what’s your problem…Hotstreak?”  
  
“One, we would be stupid to try and take this on now. With all the criminal activity this month that place is sure to be guarded like Fort Knox around the clock.”  
  
“You scared of a few guards?”  
  
“Fuck no, but once they realize we’re bang babies Static and Gear will be there before we even have a chance to get the loot loaded not to mention out of the building.”  
  
“He’s got a point Ebon,” Kangor says, “you are the only one that can come and go through walls. Why don’t you come in and get the loot out?”  
  
“Yeah,” Ferret echoes, “why don’t you?”  
  
I watch as Ebon gives Hotstreak a look that could freeze hell but the redhead doesn’t flinch. If anything he gave Ebon a challenging look. A look that said _put you money where your mouth is_. One glance at Ebon tells me he’s going to decline the silent offer.  
  
“Silence!” Ebon shouts, “I make the plans here,” Ebon sneers under false bravado.  
  
“Fine, but count me out.”  
  
“Who said you had a choice?” is the threat from Ebon but Hotstreak does nothing more than arch an eyebrow at the living shadow before walking away. It’s an action that leaves the rest of the Meta-Breed stunned and Ebon furious.

Poor Ebon, it looks like he didn’t get his way.

 


	7. Reasons: Number 6 of 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth will set you free… or clue you in… even the electric one can be in the dark.

Keeping out of sight, I tail Hotstreak but I have no idea where he’s going. When the Redhead suddenly propels himself through the air, it catches me off guard but I have no trouble keeping up. He lands on the roof of an abandoned warehouse and I do too. I figure at this point he knows he’s being followed.

“About time you showed yourself Sparky.”

“So I’m caught. How’d you know I was there to begin with?”

“You mean to tell me you can’t feel it when I’m around?”

Shocked I look at him with confusion written all over my face.

“I figured all us bang babies with powers tied to the planet got the Buzz.”

“The Buzz?”

He’s juggling four small fireballs but stops and looks at me like I’m a moron and says, “Yeah, I get this weird feeling anytime you or that frost chic or someone like that’s close by. You don’t feel it?”

Now that I was looking for it, I did feel something, funny how I never noticed this before.

“So you always know when I’m around?” I ask. That possibility is somewhat scary.

“Nah, only if you’re using your powers and I’m not too busy to notice, it’s hard to describe.”

Relieved I nod, “So what really made you back out on, Ebon?”

“Besides the fact his plan was basically offering up Ferret to the cops to buy us time to get away?”

“Yeah besides that,” I reply trying to play it cool even though his concern for Ferret shocks me.

“He was counting on me to go toe to toe with you. He always does that shit and I’m tired of it. If he wants to take you down he can do it himself, I’m not his whipping boy.”

“Fair enough,” I say before I leave, tonight’s been an odd night.


	8. Reasons: Number 7 of 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth will set you free… or save your ass… depends on the situation

Dare I even ask what’s up with the common crooks these days? First, it was the bank robbers, then the subway hijackers, followed by a string a jewel thefts. Now it’s a fully armed group of would be mercenaries with their sights set on Alva. I don’t think anyone knows how much it pains me to have to save that man’s life.

A moment after Gear gets a zapcap around the last mercenary, a stream of fire streaks in front of my face and over my left shoulder. Before I can shout my usual jibe at the redhead surely behind it for his lousy aim, the clatter of metal and an anguished groan sounds from behind me. I turn to see one more mercenary lying on the ground clutching his smoldering shoulder in pain.

Stunned I look at gear, he looks back at me and when we both turn to where Hotstreak should have been but there’s no one there.

After the cops load up the would be hitmen, Gear and I take to the skies. We land on the clock tower and sit in exhausted silence. As I look out at the City I can’t shake the question that’s been on my mind. I know I should just take it for what it is and let it go but I can’t.

“Why do you think he did it,” I ask knowing there was no need for me to explain the question.

“Who knows with Francis, but I’m glad that whatever motivated him did so in time to save you,” is Richie’s reply.

“You and me both.”

The silence returns and with it, a heavier layer of exhaustion. Agreeing to call it a night, we part ways. Richie heads home and I head for the park.


	9. Reasons: Number 8 of 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth will set you free…or complicate things…depends on what you do with your spare time.

The conversation I had with Francis when I caught up with him created more questions than it answered. He was being cocky and I was too tired to be demanding. Regardless of his attitude, I thanked him.

“Well don’t think I’ll make a habit of it.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” I replied.

He folded his arms across his chest, huffed and I left. End of story…at least it should have been.

Days rolled on and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t let it go. Francis Stone didn’t do things like that without a reason and something in me had to know what that reason was.

With that in mind, I became F-Stops unofficial stalker, not that this was my intention but that’s what it was on some level. I was in the midst of this new activity of mine, when an arm shot out of an alleyway from about five stories up and scared the piss out of me.

Yanked off my disk and gracelessly dropped on a fire escape, I find myself face-to-face with Hotstreak.

“What gives Sparky? You’ve been tailing my ass all day.”

“Tough words from a man that likes to buy day old éclairs.”

Green eyes narrow at me dangerously, “just how long have you been following me?”

“That’s not important,” I reply.

“The hell it isn’t,” he shouted as he stepped towards me, “Now out with it, this ain’t your style.”

“And just what  _would_ be my style?”

“A lot of shit flyboy but this ain’t about what I know.”

“Do we really have to have this discussion on a fire escape?

He leers at me for a moment then says, “fine by me,” right before grabbing me by my jacket and propelling himself skyward towards the rooftop with me in tow.


	10. Reasons: Number 9 of 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth will set you free… or leave you speechless… you never know what the day will bring.

We reach the rooftop and he lets go of my jacket without warning. I tumble into a roll and bounce to my feet. When I look up at him, he’s smirking with his arms folded across his chest. 

“Ok Hero, out with it.” 

Straight to the point, I see, “Why?” 

He looks confused before realization dawns. He smacks his forehead and says, “That’s what this is all about. Jesus Sparky! Does one decent act by me ruffle your feathers this much?” 

“Yes.” 

“Fine, we all know most of us Bang-babies have our own agenda.” 

I nod. 

“We also know that some of us are criminals.” 

“I’m looking at one,” I say. 

“I’m not denying that, Hero. Watch your tone. You’re the one sniffing after me for answers.” 

My mouth shuts as my fists clinch by my side. 

“After Bang-baby heroes like you and one’s like me, there’s another group.” 

“What?” 

“The insane. That gas made some Bang-babies truly insane.” 

I’m looking at him with furrowed brows trying to figure out where this is going. 

“I don’t have the desire to be the one taking care of that group. So, your happy ass needs to be around to do it.” 

I think I’ll be laughing myself stupid over this for weeks. 

“So let me get this straight. You stepped in just so I could still be around to handle the crazies?” 

“Yup.” 

“I don’t believe this,” astonishment is an understatement for what I’m feeling. 

“Believe what you want Flyboy, it’s not my concern. I told you before, if Ebon wants you taken down he can do it. I believe even he won’t want this city if every lunatic the gas created stays on the loose.” 

Enter the awkward silence. 

“Are we done here, Flyboy?” 

I nod and he leaves. 

Rich won’t believe this.


	11. Reasons: Number 10 of 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth will set you free…or leave you dazed... it’s all in how your mojo flows to be honest.

Weeks pass and neither me nor Rich are having any luck wrapping our brains around Hotstreak having some logic behind his motives. We don’t dwell on it and life goes on. I’m still in a touch and go mood that’s only made worse when Richie announces that he has to go on vacation with his family for three weeks.

Not that I couldn’t use the break from him trying to pry what’s wrong out of me but he’s still my best friend and three weeks without him/Gear is going to be a long 504 hours.  
Four nights into his absence the bang babies of Dakota have noticed that Static is flying solo and as my bad luck would have it, Adam is out of town too, so I don’t even have rubber head to fall back on. 

Hour two of fighting Puff, Onyx, Carmendillo and Tarmack finds me crawling back to the gas station. When backpack sounds the alarm a few hours later, I am back at it and nowhere near up to it.  
It’s the same four from earlier already escaped from lock down and now they have some big glowing glob like thing with them.  
Joy.

I take a hit from Onyx that nearly sends me off my disk when I hear a whooshing sound I can’t place as Puff lets loose a string of curses. Seconds later, I feel a back pressed against mine and hear the last voice I expected.

“Where’s Gizmo at, Sparky? You’re getting your ass handed to you out here.”

“Hotstreak?”

“No, it’s the goddamn tooth fairy.”

Our banter stops when they attack again and between the two of us they are out of commission quickly. Thanks to Hotstreak not pulling his punches, it looks like they might stay that way for a while.


End file.
